A Criminal's Game
by MuffinPuppiesUnite
Summary: What if The Replicator, the BAU's stalker, decided to play a different game, gathering the team members, past and present, and sending them into an arena, insuring that only one will win. Who will win, what alliances will be made, and who will go crazy in their fight to return to their loved ones? (Post-Maeve's death.)
1. The Replicator's Speech

**A/N: This is my first crossover fic, so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! **

* * *

**Aaron's P.O.V**

* * *

"Daddy, where are we going?" Jack asks me as I buckle him in the car.

"We're going to the daycare place." I reply, closing the door. "One second." I walk around the car to my door, and finish as I buckle myself in. "I need to work, but you're going to see Miss Sunny, okay?"

"Okay!" Jack says. "Can I play on the dinosaur slide?"

"Yes, you can." I laugh. We drive over to the Daycare, and I walk him in, tell him to be on his best behavior, and leave him with Sunny, the daycare runner.

Driving to work, I get a call from JJ. "H-Hotchner, can you go straight to the airport?"

"Why, JJ?" I ask.

"Um... I'm not entirely sure. That's all it said." JJ speaks with certain hesitance, but I don't ask. "Someone is meeting everyone there, and you, Rossi, Reid, and Blake will be sharing a helicopter. Me, Morgan, and Garcia will be riding together. He'll be wearing a jacket that says- let me see here -'Team A.' Can you set something up for Jack?"

"Sure." I say, switching lanes. I hang up, and call my friend Rick.

"Hey Rick, can you watch Jack for awhile again?" I ask. "I'm sorry it's so last minute."

"Sure thing, Aaron." Rick says. "Are you at your house?"

"No, I just found out. He's at the daycare." I reply, knitting my eyebrows.

"Alright, can I pick him up at three?" He asks.

"Sure."

"Okay. I gotta go." He hangs up. I call Sunny, telling her everything about Rick picking him up. I meet Rossi, Reid and Blake at the airport, and step on the helicopter. The man doesn't say much, just asks for our names before letting us aboard. The windows are darkened, but no one seems to take notice, so I don't bother mentioning anything.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V**

* * *

I pick up the phone, which says it's my office, and answer. "Emily Prentiss speaking."

"Hello, my name is Tanya." She says. "I would like to inform you that you need to go to a meeting. Can you go to the airport? We'll explain on the way there."

"Um alright." I say, getting off the couch. "Can you explain some more?"

"Yes." Tanya replies, giving me the rest of my instructions.

* * *

**Jason's P.O.V**

* * *

I turn off the TV to answer my phone.

"Hello?" I say.

"Is this Jason Gideon?" A man's voice answers.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" I reply.

"I am a communications director for the BAU." He replies, and I put my hand to my forehead. "Your team needs you back for a single case. Over 50 people may die without your help on this case. If you accept, a car can be there in twenty minutes."

"One minute." I sigh, and remove my cell phone from my ear to check. It is the BAU. "Alright, give me half an hour." I hang up, and put my head in my hands. Never did I think I would be part of that barrier between someone dying or living again. I pull a jacket on, quickly pack a bag, and wait outside for the car to come.

* * *

**Derek:**

* * *

I step off the helicopter and come face to face with a uniformed officer, who says; "You three are under arrest." He handcuffs all of us, with the help of two others, and takes us into a large building.

They seat us down separately, and I see all the members of my team. Then I see a second blonde head, not JJ's or Penelope's. It's dark, but I can just make out Ashley! Ashley Seaver, tied to a chair just like the rest of us. Some of the thirteen chairs are empty. Even more confusion sets in as I fight to be free, but two other people help the man holding me down. They tie me to a chair, and I rest for a moment.

"What is going on?" I shout out. I'm about to continue when I see Spencer, who's in a chair near me, staring at something with a look of furious pain. I follow his line of sight until I see, and understand why, what he's looking at. Jason Gideon sits tied to a chair, a thin trail of blood, as if he put up a better fight, running down his forehead. My heart beats faster as I try to think why on earth we're all here.

I look around, desperate for answers, and see a large empty stage, holding only a microphone. Around twenty guys stand by the exits, some weapons attached to their belts. I look around and see Penelope, my Penelope, crying. I struggle to stand up, fighting, but the handcuffs and the ropes hold me down.

* * *

**JJ:**

* * *

My heart races, and I try to make out through the darkness who they're bringing in now. I look closer, and I'm struck with a feeling of recognition. I scan my mind, and remember. Elle Greenaway! They bring two more people in. The first, I remember instantly. Emily Prentiss. The second, it takes me a moment, but the name _Jordan Todd _appears in my mind. I met with her only briefly, as she was my replacement when I was on maternity leave.

My maternity leave reminds me of my precious Henry, but the thudding sound of tapping fingers on a microphone brings my attention to the stage.

A man with his face hidden by a ski mask is standing there, and addresses us.

"Hello, members of the BAU, former and current. You may know me as the Replicator. Agents Gideon, Greenaway, Prentiss, Seaver and Todd. You have been given a file on your helicopter that I assume you went through. What you don't know is that your former team is the 'unnamed team' that failed to catch the criminal. If you understand the book, the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, this will be repeated knowledge. You will be placed in an outdoor arena, and must survive and fight until one remains. You will be placed on a plate, until it counts down, and you are free to go." Murmurs of anger and confusion ripple from the crowd of thirteen. He continues. "If you are reluctant to kill, here are some reminders why. Hotchner, I would like to remind you of your son, Jack,"

I look at Aaron and see pure hatred on his face.

The Replicator continues; "And the fact that I can hunt him down, or any of the following. Fran, Sarah, and Desiree Morgan. Henry and Will LaMontagne."

My heart stops and I can't feel it beat for what feels like hours, but it's only until the next name is called. "Diana Reid. James Blake. Steven Gideon. Robert Greenaway. Elizabeth Prentiss. And any of your families. Do not doubt my skills. The winner will be released without their weapons. If these rules are unclear, you may consult the booklets under your seats." I look underneath, pulling on my restraints, as the man leaves down the stairs and out a door. A man hands me the booklet, opening it to a page explaining 'everything.'

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it; please review and follow! **


	2. I Could Die Today

**Spencer's P.O.V:**

* * *

I stand on my solid metal plate, as the voice counts down.

"_Fifty-eight...Fifty-seven..."_

There's some fresh bread at my feet. Strauss stands on a plate to my left, looking worried as ever. The gigantic metallic funnel they described as the "Cornucopia" waits fifteen feet away, filled with supplies.

The clothes are simple, a black tank top, a gray cloth jacket, loose jeans, yellow tennis shoes, brown socks, and simple fabric gloves that stop at the knuckles, where my fingers poke out.

Gideon is about five plates away from me, on a curve. My heart beats with abandonment and pain when I see him.

There's a knife about four feet in front of me. When that cannon fires, I'll grab that, the bread at my feet, and run. Run back, back...

I could die today. I will probably die today...

* * *

**Penelope:**

* * *

"_Thirty-five..."_

The countdown continues, and I can feel myself shaking. This isn't me, I'm not trained for this. Derek is the one who- Derek! Where is he? I scan my surroundings, see he's about three plates away, and he locks eyes with me. Only thirty-feet away. There's some bread by my feet, and some netting that might be useful. I could grab it, so long as no one else really wants it..._Really_ wants it...

* * *

**Erin:**

* * *

"_Nineteen...eighteen..."_

I see no supplies in view, other than a half-gallon water bottle by my feet, and a blanket about four feet away. I'll get those, and run. Just run away. Maybe I can do this.

* * *

**JJ:**

* * *

"_Five...four..."_

This is it. Grab bread. Run. Grab bread, and run.

"_Two..."_

Wait, maybe I should get that blanket over there?

"_One." _

* * *

**Jason:**

* * *

The cannon fires, I grab the water at my feet, and the arrangement of knives two feet away, running in to get better supplies. That's it, a small backpack. I run for it, but come face to face with a girl someone called 'Jordan.' New team member. She takes a step back as I put a hand on my knife. But she doesn't know I have a plan.

Heart racing, I throw the knife, intentionally missing anything that could really hurt her. She jumps out of the way, though, long enough for me to grab the bag and run to the forest.

* * *

**Jordan:**

* * *

He didn't see it, but his knife cut a gash in my lower left arm, and now I'm helpless to do anything but hold it to stop the bleeding. Something catches my eye. A first-aid kit! It's about nine feet away, and I run over some tools to grab it. Once I have my hand closed around it, I take the water bottle that was by my feet before, and I held under my arm, into my hands, and run to the forest, the blood leaking out, but I know I have to get somewhere calm.

* * *

**Derek:**

* * *

I'm running over to Penelope, water in hand, when out of the corner of my eye I see someone headed straight in her direction.

"Penelope, watch out!" I yell. Elle runs past, blowgun in hand, bumping into Penelope on the way. The force knocks her to the ground, and Elle only pauses a half-second before continuing.

"B*tch." I mutter, a word I never thought I'd use about her. I finally reach Penelope, who lies holding her arm.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, but I hit my arm on something hard." She winces. "I think it's bad." I help her stand up. "Do you want to go find Reid?" She asks, standing up. I scan my surroundings, and can't find him anywhere.

"No, I don't see him and we have to get out of here." I say. We run away, our only supplies being a little bread, a half-gallon water bottle, and some netting, leaving the violence behind.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please follow and review! **


	3. Truce

**Emily's P.O.V:**

* * *

I run upriver, clutching a small loaf of bread in one hand, and a razor-sharp knife with a six-inch blade in the other. This river runs towards the dirt circle surrounding the Cornucopia, and then it takes a turn. My legs grow tired from running. I don't stop, but I slow a little. An entire desert to my left, and a river, then forest, to my right, I need to find a way across.

When the sun is an hour from setting, and I still have no success, I stop to eat. I sit on a small rock, facing upstream, and listen to the roaring river. I'm slicing my bread when I hear from the other side a voice.

"Emily, don't hurt me!" I point my knife behind me to see Ashley Seaver on the other side of the loud river. "I'm not armed. And I'm guessing you need a way across."

I lower my knife. "Truce?" I say.

Nodding, she replies; "We should look for some rocks across." We keep going until just after sunset, when we find two rocks I could jump onto.

"I'm going to have to jump a ways." I say, looking at the space between the rocks. "Will you catch my bread if I toss it to you?"

"Yes." She replies. Tucking my knife into the belt loops of my jeans, I step onto the first rock. The water laps at my sneaks, but that will just help camouflage the bright shoes, so I don't even mind. I toss the loaf over to Ashley, who catches it like a football. I leap across, and land heels first, but Ashley grabs my wrist before I fall into the rushing water.

* * *

**JJ:**

* * *

I walk along and, seeing the light grow dark, climb awkwardly into a tree. A thorn stabs my palm, but on a branch I don't think could support my weight, plus the blanket I grabbed last minute. I climb two branches higher, swing the blanket over, and climb into 'bed.' My stomach grumbles loudly, so I break off a chunk of the olive-dotted bread, and take a bite. It tastes good, after not eating since this morning.

Wow, was I really with my Henry this morning? I lean against a second branch, tucking my body into the small space between the two branches, holding onto the upper one with my arms and upper torso, and hang my legs over the bottom branch. I wrap my blanket up over my body, and try to get some sleep.

* * *

**David:**

* * *

I climb higher into the trees, thinking somehow that going far away from the ground will take me far away from the fight, back home.

My stomach growls, and I take the dagger I grabbed before running off my belt. I cut my loaf of bread, taking a bite. It has olives in it. It's alright. I wrap my jacket tighter, wishing I had long sleeves, or at least a better jacket. A cold breeze blows on my face, and I wait for it to blow away, but it doesn't.

* * *

**Aaron: **

* * *

I lay a blanket next the the river, the Cornucopia still in sight. I take a sip of water, wishing I had food. The sun-warmed dirt warms the blanket, and I try to fall asleep.

* * *

**Alex: **

* * *

I curl up against a tree, tired. I assess my supplies: A loaf of bread, a wooden baton, and my jacket. Not much, but I think it'll do.

* * *

**Jordan:**

* * *

After wrapping up my arm, I look through my remaining supplies from the first-aid kit, which turned out to be a first-aid and supplies kit. In addition to the water, I have antibiotic ointment; a small blanket, scissors, mild painkillers, iodine, small zip-up bags, ten adhesive bandages, latex gloves, roller bandages, some of which I used to wrap my cut, and some canned food, with a small can-opener. No weapons. I open a can of beef stew, and end up drinking it, since I don't have a spoon.

_Can I do this? _I think. Can I really do this? I could barely stand facing the problems the BAU tackles daily. I sigh, close my eyes, and try to fall asleep.

* * *

**Derek:**

* * *

"Derek, this really hurts, and it's getting dark." Penelope says. "I don't think we'll find good shelter soon." I nod.

"I'll be right back." I say. I look around, and, after a couple minutes of no success, I just break a branch off a tree.

"Here we go." I say, walking up to Penelope. I place the stick down, and begin remove my shoe.

"What are you doing?" Penelope asks, slightly shocked.

"I'm making a splint." I say, but my lack of description just confuses her more. "I'm using the sock to tie the stick to your arm."

"Why not my sock?" Penelope asks.

"It might get cold." I say, still trying to pull my shoe off and wondering how I got it on in the first place.

"Okay, I'll be straight." Penelope says. "That sock is a sweaty, dirty,..._man_ sock, and I am squeamish."

"Alright, your sock it is." I reply, shoving my heel back into my shoe. When I finish making the splint, it's not pretty but it's functional. In the darkness, I notice how bright are shoes really are; almost glowing. I tell Penelope, then try to find something to cover our shoes in.

* * *

**Spencer:**

* * *

I curl up tighter in a tree, trying to keep warm. My stomach grumbles, since I, again, forgot to eat breakfast, so I take a bite of my bread. Could this really be happening? It seems more like a nightmare, and any second my alarm will go off, calling me to work, where all my team members will be, not Seaver, not Jordan, not Gideon, not Elle, and not even Emily.

_Snap. _My heart stops. _Snap. _I hold my breath and freeze, and wait for the person that will almost definitely overpower me to pass.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it changes view so often. I'm just trying to accommodate almost everyone settling in for the first night. If you don't really like it, I'm sorry. Please review and follow! **


	4. Silent Tears

**Emily:**

I'd say it's about eight o'clock, and Ashley and I are talking.

"So...you're alive..." Ashley says.

"I'm sorry, I thought someone told you." I say.

"Yes, I was," Ashley replies. "But I haven't seen you."

"You know I'm sorry, right?" I ask, feeling a bit guilty.

Shaking her head, she replies; "Look, I'm not mad!" Her voice quiets a little. "Of course I'm not mad. Let's try to get some sleep." She curls up, hugging her bread loaf. I curl up, too, tucking the knife into my belt and holding my bread.

* * *

**Spencer: **

I hold my breath, deathly afraid.

"Let's see." A voice mutters to itself. "I'll look through the backpack in the morning." I peer down, and see Jason. I sigh, but immediately snap my mouth shut, because he looks up.

"Spencer?" He says. "Come down, I won't hurt you." I take a deep breath, pause for a second, and climb down, bread in hand and a knife on my belt loop. About halfway down, a large thorn pierces my skin, but I continue. When I reach the ground, I pull it out, and stand in front of my former mentor. Thinking of the situation again, I reach for my knife, just in case.

"Gideon." I greet him flatly, hand on my knife.

"Alliance?" Jason asks. He wears a backpack, and in a side pocket, five knives are held in a leather pocket.

"Alright." I say, carefully taking my hand off my knife.

"Okay, I haven't gone through most of the supplies, but there's two blankets." Jason says, taking off the small green pack. "I suggest you take one." He opens the bag, and pulls out a thin, black blanket, tossing it to me. He pulls out another one, drops it on the ground, and puts his pack back on. We climb up the trees, a suspicious feeling tugging at my brain.

* * *

**Erin:**

I fold up my blanket, every once in awhile checking the rising sun's progress. I hide the black blanket in a dark green bush, and walk around cautiously, looking for food and a possible ally.

* * *

**Aaron:**

I wake up with my stomach growling. I pick up a knife I found, and carefully stab a fish swimming in the river. It flops around until I cut it's throat, and lay it on my blanket. It walk over to the woods, only about a two minute walk, and find the warmest rocks and some wood, and, after about ten minutes, have a fire. I set some sticks up, and lay the fish to cook.

* * *

**Jordan: **

I pull out some canned beef, and eat it with my fingers. I still have one more serving in this can, and six other cans, four of which have two servings, and the others each have three. I tuck the extra serving into a plastic bag, and then fold my blanket into the case.

* * *

**Elle:**

I wake up, and immediately feel the cold that invaded my dreams. I see the sun has completely risen over the horizon, but just barely. I sneeze, and start breathing heavily. I'm freezing, so I climb down the tree I'm in, and begin walking to warm up. I have a half-gallon water bottle under my arm, and a blowgun with 30 sharp darts ready to shoot in the other hand.

* * *

**Alex:**

I sneak up on a rabbit, holding a baton. I know it's doubtful, but I'm desperate. The rabbit's ear twitches, and it hops away quickly.

_D*mn. _I think. I take a deep breath, pick up my bread, which I wrapped up in my jacket and left in a bush, and continue looking for a way to find food.

* * *

**Spencer:**

I eat bit of bread and climb down to Jason's branch to wake him. We go down to the ground to talk supplies.

"Do you know what you have?" I ask. He opens his bag.

"Let's find out." He dumps out the supplies, and I see he has quite a lot. Four bottles of water, one bottle of iodine, one lighter, and two packs of dried fruit, along with the five knives, and my knife and bread. "Okay, so I think you should have-"

"Wait, Gideon." I say. "I don't work for you anymore, and I think I should have a say in what we do."

"Okay, fine, Spencer." Jason replies. My face grows hot in embarrassment for some reason, and we divide the supplies.

* * *

**Penelope:**

I break off two pieces of bread, one for Derek, one for me. Trying to ignore the awful pain in my elbow, we eat, and he asks if I want to continue.

"I don't know, I'm sorry." I say. "My arm hurts so much, worse than anything ever."

"It's fine, baby girl." He wraps his arm around me as silent tears stream down my face.

* * *

**David:**

_You're doing this because you need to. You're doing this because you need to. _I think, and throwing my dagger into a rabbit. Finding some warm rocks, I try to make a fire with them, to no avail. Eventually I give up for now, and just lean against a tree, thirsty and tired.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter isn't very cliff-hangy. Yes, I just made up a word. Review and follow, please! **


	5. Nightmarish

**Elle:**

I try to quiet my coughing as I shoot a rabbit with a dart. It bleeds, but doesn't die, so I shoot it twice more. It does this time,I start a meager fire, and cook it. It takes a long time to cook, and I do a good lot of coughing and sneezing during, but it finally finishes and I get to eat.

* * *

**Emily:**

"Maybe we should head upstream;" Ashley says. "look for something useful."

"Well, I think maybe we should get some better food first." I reply. "I could at least _try _to hunt." Ashley nods. I pick up the knife, and head into the forest.

I walk, as light on my feet as possible, farther in the forest. I see a squirrel picking up nuts on the ground, aim for it's eye, and throw the knife. It hits it's foot, and it starts scrambling around. I bit my lip, and walk over. It tries desperately to run away, I grab it's neck, pull the knife out, and kill it by slicing it's throat.

"Here we go." I say to Ashley, crouching down by my friend.

"What, did you try to butcher it on the way over?" Ashley jokes.

"Hey, it's my first time killing something so small." I say, and I feel an uncertain darkness settle over us, because I had to add 'so small' to make it true. "So, let's cook." I smile, and as she smiles back, the darkness brightens a little.

* * *

**JJ:**

I haven't stopped hiking since this morning, and the sun is a couple hours past it's high point, so I rest on a fallen log. My current supplies are simply a blanket, that I've been dragging around, and bread. I've been stopping by ponds and such to drink, but I'm still pretty thirsty. My throat hurts, but I try see it as good because the pain distracts me from missing my Henry, and Will. If only it didn't mean I'm that much closer to death.

* * *

**Erin:**

I see a small pond filled with bright yellow fish, and, since I haven't eaten since before The Games started yesterday morning, I reach into the pond and actually get a fish. Unfortunately, it squirms away before I can pull it out. I look around, and find a long, sharp rock. I turn back to the pond, and wait for the fish to return from the sides of the pond. When they do, I use the rock to stab one. I pull it out, slightly disgusted. I use some sun-warmed rocks and wood to start a meager fire, that quickly grows into a decent one. I place the fish to cook.

* * *

**David:**

I see a thin stream of smoke, barely visible, rising up through the trees, really close. I walk guardedly over, and peer through the bushes, holding my dagger. I see Erin Strauss cooking a fish, a folded blanket nearby, and a half-gallon water bottle that's a little less than full. I scan the area, and find she has no weapon.

"You should probably watch more carefully." I say. Erin turns around to face me, but relaxes slightly when she sees I'm not prepared to attack.

"Allies?" She says apprehensively.

"Well," I start. "I'm not planning on killing you. And it doesn't look like you could off me."

"Can it, Agent Rossi." She replies. I walk over there, putting my dagger back in my belt loop, and we divide supplies.

* * *

**Spencer:**

Jason is eating, but I have no stomach for food when I look at him. He disappeared, just disappeared, and when I had finally given up, stopped looking for him, I see him again. Here.

* * *

**Aaron:**

My head bobs up and down; I try to stay awake, but fatigue is overwhelming me. Even though it's the afternoon, my eyelids shut.

I have a nightmare, blood everywhere, but after only a moment I wake up. In my bedroom. What? My stomach feels full, and I'm well rested. This can't be right. Was I dreaming? Every nicknack, every photo, everything is exact. My heart beats faster, and I'm overwhelmed with joy. I look at my clock. Seven am, Monday morning. I'm running late, so I get up, and go into the kitchen. I thought I bought more eggs, but apparently I didn't. I pour a quick bowl of cereal, and realize I have to wake Jack up, and go to his room. My heart falls into stomach.

A knife is stabbed into his stomach, and he lies, his dead eyes staring at the ceiling. I run over to him, crying. I kneel next to him, taking his head in my hands. A hand touches my shoulder, and I turn around to find the Replicator, wearing the ski mask, standing behind me.

"I warned you." He says. "You had to kill them." His hand reaches up, and he cuts a gash in my stomach. I clutch the wound, and close my eyes for a moment. When I open them, he is gone. No footsteps, or anything. In fact, I can barely see anything at all, when the sun brightens and I see and hear the river rushing next to me. The pain in my stomach stays for a minute, and I have to check twice before I believe that I'm okay.

I see the Cornucopia, and come back to my senses. A nightmare. A f*cking nightmare. But it reminds me of Jack, and the real danger to him that I have to prevent. I feel a guilty sweat run down my face as I walk back to the Cornucopia, finding a sword with a scabbard and a sword belt, okay, and a drawstring bag. That's what I was actually looking for. Something to carry my things in.

I pack my things; water, bread, some dried beef, and a blanket. I attach the sword to my belt, swing my bag over my shoulder, and set off, guilt for what I'm about to do already setting in.

* * *

**Derek:**

"Where have you been? You've been gone for an hour!" Penelope asks me as I walk back to our little camp, my hands full of little green leaves.

"Looking for food, you know that." I reply.

"Any luck?" She asks.

"Well, if dandelion leaves make a difference, then yes." I say. She smiles. "We should probably wash them. I saw a pond about ten minutes ago, but I didn't want you to worry."

"Okay, should I do that, or are you..." Penelope responds.

"I got it." I reply.

"Okay, I'll get some bread ready?" She asks with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Gotcha." I say and turn around, leaves in hand, knowing she just feels too desperately helpless.

* * *

**Jordan:**

_Crtshhh... _I hear some bushes rustle, and am put on the defensive. I put the hard case that holds my supplies over my chest as meager protection. I back up slowly, and then climb a tree. I'm not so good at this. My hand slips and I land on a branch I already passed.

"Jordan Todd." The vaguely familiar voice of Aaron Hotchner rings in my ears. "C'mon, get down." I sigh, and climb down, feeling safe enough, convinced by his tone of voice.

"Hotchner." I say, nodding at him briefly. He wears a look of nervousness and guilt, an expression I've never seen on his face before.

"I haven't seen you in so long." Aaron says. He reaches his arms out, and I awkwardly hug him back. He hugs me with one arm for a second, but brings the other to my shoulder. Then he says two confusing and startling words.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: O.o What happens next? Follow to find out, and don't forget to review! **


	6. Worst

**Jordan:**

"I-it's for Jack." He barely whispers the next part. "I won't actually kill you." I pull away, but I feel the knife dig into my upper left arm. He backs away, running. I'm frozen for a minute, feeling my arm bleed out, but am too shocked to move.

He could have killed me, but he didn't. Why did he attack me? Those and a thousand questions more run through my mind in a matter of seconds.

* * *

**Aaron:**

_What did I just do? What the _h*ll _did I just do? _I run farther, farther from the scene. I didn't have the bravery to actually kill her. The injury couldn't kill her, could it? I need to be stronger, and I have been before.

* * *

**Jordan:**

I come to my senses and take care of the wound. I now have a wound on either half of my left arm, and this time it's much worse; my entire left side is covered in blood. The pain is almost blinding, so I open the small bottle of aspirin and take one.

* * *

**Alex:**

A cold breeze blows over my bones as I try to eat. I sneeze, and my worries grow. I've been getting a cold, and I'm worried it'll get worse.

* * *

**Elle:**

I feel bile pushing up my throat, and try to keep it down. It wins out, though, and I begin retching up the rabbit I ate. When I finish, my eyes and nose are burning, but my intense stomachache has lessened a little.

_This is the worst possible time to get sick. _

* * *

**Penelope: **

I curl up, hugging the water bottle. I'm visibly shaking, and I know it will just make Derek worry. I stay still, but I still feel Derek wrap his arms around me.

"Derek," I say, turning my face towards him.

"Shh." He says. "I'm cold." But I know he's only looking out for me.

* * *

**Aaron:**

I sit by the river, not able to sleep, guilt of her injury possibly costing her life consuming me. Shouldn't I be used to this? I've shot people. I've been stronger, why should this affect me? I can only distract myself with thoughts of Jack, wondering how he's doing. It's the second night, we haven't called, shown up for work, anything. JJ couldn't have called anyone back. I wonder if they're looking for us. Could they not be? I shake my head, and lie down as the sun starts to set.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so much shorter, future ones will be much longer. Please review, follow, and maybe favorite!**


	7. Downpour

_TheMysteriousGeek2345- Thank you for reviewing! It's the reviews and follows that keep me writing this story. **:)**_

* * *

**Jason:**

I walk back to our little camp, wondering how Spencer is doing. Apparently not well. He's slicing bread, kind of furiously, his brows knit in concentration; and his eyes are twitching.

"Are you alright, Reid?" I ask. I worry more when his pupils get a little smaller as he speaks.

"I'm fine." He replies, finishing with the bread and wrapping it up.

* * *

**Emily:**

"Here." I say, handing her more vine. It turns out Ashley has some experience making traps with rope, Heaven knows why, and certain vine works as well. We have the bread wrapped in our jackets and hidden in a bush. We separate, me with the knife and her setting traps.

I spot a squirrel, and this time get it in the eye. Well, the face, and the eye. I skin it, still disgusted but not as much as the first time, search for awhile more,then return. Ashley is sitting there, trying to start a fire.

"Got something." I say, handing her the squirrel. She looks at it, hands it back to me, and continues starting the fire. A small flame flares up, and she looks at me with a victorious smile.

"Let's hurry and cook that." She says. "Don't want the smoke to be too obvious." I hand her the squirrel, and she places it over the fire. "By the way, I'll check the traps in the morning."

* * *

**Elle:**

My head pounds when I finish vomiting. I feel so weak I can't stand up, so I just shift away. My stomach still feels awful, and I haven't eaten since yesterday. My teeth are chattering, but I don't know if it's from cold or from being sick. Why me, why now?

* * *

**JJ:**

I'm walking around, dehydrated since I haven't had any water for six hours, and looking for a water supply. It's getting dark, but I won't be able to sleep without it. Suddenly I hear a thunderclap, and a few drops abruptly turns into a hard pour. I tuck my bread into my jacket to keep it from getting wet, and open my mouth for some much treasured water. I wish I had a container, but at least it's something.

* * *

**Derek:**

I break more leafy branches off a tree to cover a spot for us to sleep and stay dry, and Penelope wraps the bread in a thick layer of dandelion leaves to keep it dry. I walk back, and see she has the water bottle set so it collects more water.

"Hey." She says, finishing up with the leaves and bread. "Good, you have a lot of branches. I'm freezing."

* * *

**Ashley:**

"What do you think we should do?" Emily says, holding some of the bread under her jacket.

"Hide under a tree, is all I can think of." I reply with doubt. "There's nothing but trees for miles." She nods and we, already soaked, hide under the thick branches of a tree, climbing about fifteen feet up. It does help a little; not much. The water soaks through my jacket, leaving me shivering endlessly.

* * *

**A/N: I know, not a whole bunch of cliffhangers. But I hope it's still interesting, so please review, follow, and favorite! **


	8. Hallucinations

**Elle:**

The sun is rising and the rain has turned into a light spray by the time I throw up again. I force myself to sit up and lean against a tree, but I'm so weak that by the time I'm done I feel as if I just ran a marathon.

The rain has stopped, leaving behind a pale gray fog that is the first beautiful thing I've seen since the Games began. Today is the fourth day, I think. It's hard to tell when the pain consuming your entire body is blinding and deafening. I hear rustling. Too weak to move, I have to hope they'll help me.

Aaron pushes through the thicket, and just looks at me briefly before moving on.

"Help..." I stop my sentence when he suddenly dissolves into a now _purple _fog. "Me...?" I'm sick, but could I be so sick to the point of hallucination? My heart beats faster at the fear of going crazy. I curl up into a ball, hair still dripping with the icy rainwater.

* * *

**David:**

I wake, and see that I fell asleep back-to-back with Erin under the blanket. Startled, I jump back and make some sound, halfway between a curse word and a shout, but it sure as h*ll was loud. Erin wakes up at the sound.

"Shut up!" She says quietly. She sighs and, apparently seeing the risen sun, gets up. I don't know how we fell asleep while it was raining, but it stopped now. I shake the water out of my hair.

* * *

**Spencer:**

My hair still drips with rain, but I'm too distracted to bother with it. Should I really be this mad at him? Now that I've lost someone I loved so much, maybe I should understand him better...

"Hold on, Reid." Jason says, peering through the bushes. He puts an arm in front of me, completely blocking my path. "Oh, no." He pushes through the thicket, and I follow, hand on my knife.

* * *

**Elle:**

My senses are slowing fading. No, not now, not now not now, please. I hear two quiet voices, and Gideon and Reid push through. Gideon sets a pack down and walks right next to me.

_Just a hallucination, _I tell myself. He kneels down and puts a hand on my arm. "Just a hallucination." I think that was out loud...

"No, it's not, Elle." Jason picks me up, leaning me against his body, holding me. They're real. They're there. Reid takes my hand in his, looking me in the eye. My breathing slows down, and the pain in my stomach starts to lift. Please, not now! I black out, and the last thing I feel are the tears rolling down my face and off my chin.

* * *

**Aaron:**

A cannon fires, the signal of death in here, and my immediate thought is of Jordan, who is completely innocent. No, not her, she couldn't have died of that injury just now. Could she? Jack flashes through my mind, but not even that consoles me on killing someone that didn't commit a greater evil first.

* * *

**JJ:**

My heart beats faster and I bite my lip. Someone I know is dead. One of my team members, one of my family, they're dead. My family! Will, Henry, I hope they're okay...

* * *

**Derek:**

Penelope squeaks in pain, and a tears exits her eye. My eyebrows knit in hatred for this Replicator. But I also wonder, did another team member already turn, and kill one of us? I can't bear the thought, so I force myself to believe they drowned, or something else like that, leaving us innocent of murder.

Next to me, Penelope quivers as she cries, and I pull her close.

* * *

**Jason:**

I look at Spencer, who is still looking in her eyes. I reach over and close them, and Spencer lets go of her hand. We both stand up silently, and he stares at the ground. I throw the pack on my shoulders, and speak.

"The booklet said when someone dies, a helicopter will come get them," I say. "So maybe we should lea-" He walks away, hands in his pockets. I follow him through the brush, and find him already on his knees.

"Spencer, say something?"

"Maeve." He mumbles. "I didn't save her, and I didn't save Elle." He sits down, curling his knees close, and leaning his head on them. Who is Maeve, and what happened? I hear the wings of a helicopter, and it floats above Elle's body. I see a giant claw reach down, and then see it pull back up, grasping her body in it, and it reenters the body of the helicopter, which turns invisible and must be flying away.

* * *

**A/N: The first cannon has fired, her death has been brought, now the Games truly begin. **

**Sorry I kind of dragged it out until the first death, and there hasn't been much ACTION lately. But I have a surprise next chapter that will break a heart or two. ;) **


	9. Watching Me

**David:**

"We'll need some more food soon;" I say, picking up the dagger. "I'll go hunt."

"Agent Rossi," Erin says. "I can actually do something. Give me the dagger." I roll my eyes at her refusal to call me anything but _Agent Rossi. _

"Here you go." I say, handing the weapon to her. She walks off, through a green bush, and I sigh. There's something about being alone in here that sends a dark cold chill down your spine, and I start wondering if I could stand watching her get killed. I lean against a pine tree trunk and stare up at the branches overhead.

* * *

**Aaron:**

_I feel like someone is watching me. Something is nearby, hiding. Where could they hide, though? The trees don't start for ten feet at the shortest. I feel someone breathing down my back. I whip around, to find no one is there. I look around rapidly. A whisper, a cough. A raindrop, a voice. Someone... "Must. get. out." I mutter, shoving my blanket back in the bag. _

* * *

**Penelope:**

"...Now bend it." Derek says, holding my bad arm. I do, and it's a little better, but not much. I try to keep a painful expression off my face, but it hurts so much.

"Some improvement." I reply. I wince, and know he's not falling for it. He remakes the splint, and takes a sip of water. I close my eyes for a moment, and hear a cannon boom. My eyes fly open, wondering, and fearing, who is dead. Derek is just standing there, and I realize it wasn't real. But that first one was, and I'm not sure I could stand it if I lost Derek.

* * *

**Spencer:**

"I'm going to cook some meat." Jason says. I ignore him, and stare at the ground. He walks away, leaving the pack behind with me.

_Snap. _What was that? _Snap. _"Jason?" I call out. Silence. "Jason, was that you?" I grab a knife and stand up. _Snap. _Aaron pushes through a bush, a massive sword on one side of his belt, a knife on the other. I hold my knife out, and Aaron laughs.

"Relax, Reid." He says. "You're fine." His dark, staring eyes seem clouded, and his pupils are shrunken, even in the shade that consumes this small clearing. Nevertheless, I put the knife back on my belt loop, and turn back to Aaron. Suddenly, he kicks the backs of my ankles, causing me to fall. He puts a foot on my chest, and kneels down to my face. His weight is placed all on where his foot is, making it harder to fight.

"Sorry, doctor." He says. "I plan on getting out alive." My heart beats faster and I scream for Jason, all of the fear I've ever had making itself prominent in my terrified voice.

"Jason!" A sweat drop runs down my face as his knife comes down, headed straight for my heart.

"No, no!" I scream, and his hand stops an inch away when a knife comes lunging deep into his arm, bleeding. It doesn't stop his hand completely, though, as it causes Aaron's hand to jerk, leaving a deep gash across my chest, from one side right over to the other. I cry out in pain, close my eyes, and feel the weight rise. I open them again to see Aaron throw the knife out of his arm onto the ground, and he runs away. Jason steps out of the bushes, and kneels down next to me.

"Calm down, Reid. You'll..." His eyes take on a deeply worried look. "Y-you'll be fine." He finishes doubtfully, and I scream as I see more dark red blood pouring out the wound. Thoughts of my entire life flash before my eyes, including my mom.

My mom. I barely have time to worry about her safety when another shock wave of pain ripples through me. The blood continues gushing out of the cut that is deeper and wider than any wound I've ever had. I start breathing rapidly, too rapidly to even absorb any oxygen. Fear consumes me entirely, making me spastic and I begin trembling, even more so than before.

All the sound around me begins to fade. I see Jason mouth something... _"I'm sorry."_ My breathing is gone by the time I can process this. I try to say I forgive him, but I can barely say anything. I think he understands. My life flashes before me in one more second, and as my eyes close for the last time, I see Maeve's face, hear her voice, and feel one single tear run down my face. Maeve's beautiful face fades into endless light, the grassy forest floor leaves, and I am left floating in the warmth of emptiness and death.

* * *

**Jason:**

"No, Reid, come on! Stay with me!" I beg him. His breathing has stopped. "Reid, stay awake! No!" I lift his lifeless body close to mine, waiting for a cannon. His blood stains my clothes, and I feel as if my own heart has stopped. Another person that I couldn't save. Another, adding to the many. The innocent man who I once played chess with has now died a horrible, bloody death, thanks to the traitor, Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

**Jordan:**

I hear a cannon fire. I look up, see a helicopter through a tree and, through a bush, out of the corner of my eye, something white, and long. I push through the bushes, and see a long stretch of white ice, as far as the eye can see. I walk towards it, and it looks about six feet thick. I step on it, and nothing happens. I set my supplies on a rock just before the ice starts, and I walk, light on my feet, farther on. Maybe there's something on the other side. Maybe an exit. It's thick for twenty feet, but I hear a loud, menacing crack under my shoes.

* * *

**A/N: How's THAT for a chapter? Let me know by reviewing, and if you like it, favorite. It's kind of hard to kill off my favorite character, but I had to do it at some point. :'( **


	10. If I Have To

**Jordan:**

I look at the ice around me. The thickness ends in almost a perfect line behind me, and is only thin for about a foot ahead. The cracks go for at least six feet around, and I don't see me getting out of this. My heart beats quickly, begging me to find a way out. One, the crack stretching directly in front of me, gets wider suddenly, and I fall into the cold water.

I grab onto the ice, but it's wet and I slip in, immediately feeling the icy water wrapping around the last dry part of my body. I get colder and colder, trying to swim up. I feel the bandages on either half of my arm become loose, and see blood in a small amount leaking out of the fresher wound. I can't find where I fell in; it's too dark. I swim around frantically for a minute, before I freeze to the point of complete numbness, see my blue hand in front of me, and see Agent Jareau swimming towards me. I don't have time to wonder why before I black out.

* * *

**JJ:**

_Where does this ice end? _I think. I see a hole, and my heart stops when I see a hand slip in. I run to the edge of the ice, throw my jacket off so it won't get wet, and crawl carefully but quickly over. I see Agent Todd sinking, dive in, grab her wrist, and pull her out. The crack is getting bigger, and it's chasing my tail, so I drag her over, freezing. I lay her across the grass, check her pulse and breathing, which are both gone. I give her CPR, with no response. I try desperately to get a result from her. _Bang! _My heart skips a beat as I hear the cannon fire.

"Sh*t!" I curse. I stand up, and walk over to get my jacket, because I'm soaking wet and cold. I see nearby a supplies kit that must have been hers. I pick it up, walk away, and see the claw come down to scoop up Todd's body. I sigh, and open the case to see what I have.

* * *

**Penelope:**

"Another one... All three of them today..." I whimper.

"Penelope," Derek says, turning to me. "You have to snap out of it, if you want to survive."

"Derek Morgan, do you mean you'd kill your own team members?" I ask, slightly shocked and horrified. His eyes harden as he speaks.

"If I have to, yes!" His voice raises a little, and I can tell he noticed. A red blush of either embarrassment at his voice or anger comes to his face; a blush I never see.

I take a deep breath and say; "I need some time alone." I walk away, frustration with the guy I think of as my closest friend filling me to the brim.

* * *

**Alex:**

I come across something in a bush, and realize it's a blowgun. I wonder who would leave something like this. Unless... unless it was one of the dead's... I shake that thought out of my mind, and pick it up. This could be helpful. Seeing it may be hard to have two large weapons to carry around, especially one so useless, I hide the baton in the bush, and cover it with leaves. There are 22 darts left for the blowgun. It should last me awhile.

* * *

**Erin:**

It's been several hours since the last cannon, and the sun has set. A smell of smoke fills my nose.

"Do you smell that...like, smoke?" I say to David, who looks up from the stick he's carving. His dark eyes widen as he pushes me to my feet.

"Fire. Run!" He motions behind me, and about twenty feet away, a fire rages. We scoop up our things, running desperately, trying to get away from the non humanly large fire that blazes.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Is it a good one? Hope you like and please review, I love the feedback! Thank you!**


	11. No One Gets Left Behind

**Penelope:**

I sit on a fallen tree. I don't think I should be mad at Derek anymore, and I'm not, but I'm still horrified by this whole thing. I feel a hand on my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"Derek, what is it?" I ask. He has the netting, wrapped around the bread and water, slung over his back. He looks more frightened than I have ever seen him.

"Fire. Huge one. C'mon." He replies, and I see the orange flame burning closer as we run through the thorny bushes and trees, low branches grabbing and tugging at my clothes.

* * *

**Ashley:**

"Do you see that?" I say to Emily, pointing to a flame, very far off, on the other half of the arena.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's close enough to be a worry." Emily says. But her relaxed face turns into a face of fear, as does mine, when I speak again.

"But who should it worry?" That fire has lit up a good portion of the night, making me wonder how many need to worry about the inhuman fire that is burning the forest.

* * *

**David:**

The dark night sky has been completely covered by smoke and ash. I have the blanket thrown over my shoulder, which I managed to throw the bread into, and Erin has the water in her hand, the dagger on her belt. My throat begins to burn, and I feel vomit filling my mouth. I try to force myself to swallow, but end up spitting it to the side, still running. Large rocks are under our feet, but there isn't anywhere safer we can go. I feel my stomach getting sicker from all the smoke, but this time it stays down. I can barely breathe, and my heart feels like it's struggling against the smoke. I look to my side, to find Erin is no longer there. About five feet back, nine feet ahead of the flame, she is lying, her foot caught in between two large rocks.

"Erin, come on, can you get out?" I say, running back to her. She shoves the supplies in my hands.

"Continue, you stupid *ss." Erin hisses, her voice dry and raspy. She tugs on the rock, but it's no use.

"No one gets left behind." I say, putting the blanket down and trying to work her ankle out. We finally do, but the fire is dangerously close, less than a foot away. I grab the supplies, and we continue running. It's been what feels like an eternity of avoiding the burning flames when I start to lag behind. I feel the fire getting closer, I keep running, but I only realize how close it really is when I feel my ankle start burning.

I turn to see my pant leg on fire, burning my leg. Screaming in pain, I pat it out, and realize I have just enough time to pour a little water on it.

"David," Erin calls. "We need to turn left, to avoid the fire." She runs back to help me, and we change direction, the heat of the flame swelling, making it harder to breathe the formerly fresh pine air.

* * *

**Derek:**

The fire is gaining on us, but at an odd angle, forcing us to turn. I'm breathing heavily, causing the fire to scorch my throat. It's burning like h*ll, and I feel dizzy. Somehow I find the strength to continue. I look at the blazing fire to the side of me, and think I'm going crazy when I see someone _in _the fire, until I realize the fire is being controlled very specifically, creating a thin line of flame in between us. I leap over a rock with some burned weeds growing off of it. My heart is racing, and my throat feels burnt to a crisp, when the fire suddenly stops moving and goes out. I look at Penelope, and suddenly I collapse, falling onto the net in my hand. Penelope rushes over.

"Derek, are you alright?" Penelope asks. I try to answer, but find only a wheezing sound comes out. I motion to my throat to indicate I can't speak, and she hands me the water. She quietly points at something and, turning my head, I see Rossi and Strauss.

* * *

**David:**

Erin and I are sitting on the ground. She looks so pale. Every so often I look over at Morgan and Garcia, who are looking back. Erin turns and throws up, and when she sits back up, she's even paler.

"Erin, what can I do?" I ask, and she tries to say something, but just stutters. Her breathing starts turning into gasps, spaced-out desperate gasps. Her breathing slows down to the point where I think she's stopped.

"Erin, stay awake." I grab her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. I try to figure something out, but it's too late. Her lip quivers a little, her eyes shut, and the cannon fires.

* * *

**Penelope:**

I see a broken David, leaning over Erin's now gone body. Four. The first four deaths all in the past twenty-four hours. I'm absolutely horrified, and it must show on my face because Derek, knowing me better than anyone, gives me a look that asks if I'm alright. I nod my head a little, scared to death of one thing: dying.

* * *

**A/N: Erin. :'( No one saw that coming, eh? Her death by smoke? Just like Rossi in the show didn't see it coming. :'(**

**...**

**Sorry. I'm still caught up on the Season 8 ending. Anyway, please review! Thanks, my lovelies!**


	12. Revenge

**Penelope:**

It's been two days since the fire, and things have been fairly quiet. No deaths. Why did everyone die so suddenly, and then things calmed down? It just grows my suspicions that he's playing us more cleverly than we even thought.

"Drink more water." I say to Derek, who still can't talk much. I sit down next to him. He looks so uncomfortable. Nevertheless, he smiles at me, and I smile back.

* * *

**Jason:**

I have my backpack on, a knife in hand, and a plan in mind. Aaron Hotchner, who killed Reid, is a five-minute walk away. I've been spying on him, and this is it for him. Vengeance is in my path.

* * *

**Ashley:**

I find a squirrel caught by the foot, and pick it up. Seven traps, and this is the first catch. Oh, well. It's something, and besides, there's only the two of us. Plus, Emily has her knife, and she's been getting better at hunting.

* * *

**Jason:**

Aaron is just sitting; unbeknownst to him, I'm hiding in a bush. There are still bandages where I hit him with my knife. He's nervously darting his eyes around, and his sword is just lying on the ground. When he turns away for a moment, I pull the sword and the belt away. Hearing the bushes rustle, he turns around and pulls the knife off his belt loop.

I sneak through the bushes quietly, moving to his back. When I get the opportunity, I sneak out, but he hears me, and dodges my knife. He's breathing heavily, and for a moment, I look him in the face.

"Great to see you, Jason." Aaron smirks, then takes off through the trees with his drawstring bag and knife. I follow. Within five minutes, we're back at the Cornucopia; we must have been closer than I thought. By the time I pass the horn, he's already reentering the forest on the right side of the river. I follow, heart beating fast.

* * *

**Aaron:**

My breathing is growing too quick, and at the last second I see a blonde head, Seaver's, and dive into thicker foliage, hiding six feet away. _She's hunting me. They're hunting me. All hunting me, and her, and everyone. Everyone is being hunted. I won't die, I can't die, I am going to die. Whispers surround me, but no mouth to create them. I'm alone, but with someone. Many. I am with many that feel their hearts consumed by one thing: fear. Fear is what rules this land. Fear, blood, death, and the cries of helpless creatures. Please, someone, anyone, help me! _

* * *

**Jason:**

I pause for a second. He could be hiding. H*ll, I could have already passed him. I hear a rustle behind me, and instinctively throw my knife into the source. The knife is already entering her chest by the time I realize it's Agent Seaver.

* * *

**A/N: By now, it's probably pretty obvious that Hotch has...yeah he's gone completely off the deep end. :/ On another subject, sorry this chapter is a short one. The idea for the chapter resolved too quickly. But I hope the cliffhanger was interesting. Review please! :) **


	13. Two Cannons and a Missed Target

**Emily:**

Ashley's shriek rings in my ears. I drop the meat I'm carrying, and just run to her. That wasn't the sound of being scared; it was the scream of a person who's just been gravely injured. When I reach the area, I see who it was. I aim my knife, and throw it. It hits Jason Gideon right about where his heart is, and I don't bother watching what happens to him. I run to Ashley, who is bleeding heavily on the mud ground. Her eyes are halfway shut.

"Ashley, stay awake!" I plead, but I know that I can't fix this wound.

"I, I'm trying..." Ashley moans. She's gripping my hand to the point that her fingernails have broken the skin, but I barely notice. I hold her, her blood pouring onto my knees and pant legs, hugging her.

"Goodbye, Emily." Her voice is quiet like the breathing of a mouse, but somehow I hear her. Her eyes suddenly seem to lose all their color, and she stops breathing. A cannon fires, and I pull her body closer in my arms.

* * *

**Jason:**

I'm dying. I'm actually dying. My breathing has stopped, no matter how hard I try to gasp in air. The world turns fuzzy and my senses fade, the smell of blood leaving my nose, the sound of Emily nearby – Emily. She killed me. Revenge. For Agent Seaver. Just like the vengeance I never got for Spencer. _I'm sorry Reid. _The pain in my chest lifts completely and everything turns white.

* * *

**Emily:**

I hear a second cannon; it must be for Jason. I turn my head and see him lying on his side, covered in blood. I lay Ashley down gently, and close her blue eyes. Jason's eyes, dead to the world, send a chill down my spine as I walk over, so I close his eyes too. I pull the dark green backpack off his shoulders. It doesn't have much blood on it, so I just throw it over my shoulders. Taking one last glance at Ashley, I run away, back to the river.

* * *

**JJ:**

I sniffle and attempt to blow my nose with a soft clump of moss. I still have a cold from trying to save Jordan, and I'm terrified of what the Replicator might do since I did. I mean, he threatened us for not trying to kill someone, but what about _actually _trying to _save _someone? I try to hang onto the hope that maybe I won't have to kill, until the last person, and then I can get out and protect Henry myself.

_I won't kill; I won't kill my team members. _I think, but I'm still scared. I'm walking when I find a long bladed knife. I pick it up, and find it has a leather-covered handle, and it will actually help me. I put it on my belt, and continue.

* * *

**David:**

I hug my water bottle, curled up in a tree. I've felt so lonely since Erin's death; anyone would be welcome, just so I'm not so alone. Even someone I have to fight, although I'm not so sure I'm in a position to put one up.

My leg burns, and it's too hard to ignore, so I try putting a little water on it. It helps a little, but not much. I can actually hear Erin telling me to get off my *ss and move on. I climb down the tree, and realize how hungry I am, after not eating for two days. I have one small serving of bread, but I can get some meat with my dagger, so I eat it.

* * *

**Alex:**

I'm walking when I hear a quiet sound. I prepare the blowgun, loading it, and peer through a bush to find JJ eating something. She has a lot of supplies, including a knife. I'm kind of low on supplies; I only have about half of my water left and my bread is gone. When JJ falls asleep, I'll take the supplies, and hopefully, there should be no reason to fight.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? Eh? Pretty good? Let me know in the reviews? Thanks! (Since there isn't a death toll at night, like in the real Hunger Games, I'll let you know: 7 have died so far) **


	14. Dawn

**Author's Note: Guess who has two thumbs and is stupid? This gal! Anyway, last chapter I said the death count was 7...it's 6...my bad. Elle, Reid(cries), Jordan, Erin, Jason, and Ashley. Anyway, don't hate me, simple mistake. Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Alex:**

A little after dusk, JJ climbs into a willow tree, about thirty feet up. Now I just have to wait until she falls asleep.

My head snaps up to see the sun in my eyes. It's dawn, and I fell asleep. I bite my lip to keep from cursing, and push the long green leaves of the willow tree to the side, to see JJ still sleeping on a branch thirty feet above the ground. _Now or never. _I climb the tree as quietly as possible. JJ is curled up around the case. But I could get it, and I'm reaching for it, when she wakes up.

The supplies case falls when she turns, but I can't see where it lands because she kicks her foot straight out into my face. I fall backwards and nearly fall onto the earth when I grab hold of a branch ten feet above the ground. My face begins throbbing terribly, but I have enough sense to straddle the branch with my legs. I'm on the bottom side of it, and I reposition my slipping hands, but JJ is on a branch next to me. She kicks me in the side, hard, and I lose my grip and fall. I roll, and land on my feet. I turn around and see JJ has her hands grabbing a branch, and she's swinging her legs towards my face. I dodge, and she lands behind where I was standing.

My head pounds and I feel slightly dizzy, but, even though it's extremely hard, I don't fall. She pulls the knife off her belt, and points it towards me, but I kick her in the stomach, and she drops it. I see an opportunity and kick the knife out of reach before she can pick it up. JJ has recovered, and kicks the side of my knees, making me fall over. I hit something sharp, a rock maybe, that pierces my side. JJ grabs the knife, and before I can get up, she's sitting on my stomach. She raises her hand to slit my throat. I cry out.

"JJ, wait!" Then I feel a sharp pain in my throat, all the pain recedes, and everything turns bright white.

* * *

**JJ:**

A cannon fires, and I get off Alex's stomach. Her hair a matted mess, the fresh scars prominent on her body, I no longer feel any strength to continue, but I force myself to with a single thought: _At least now Henry might be safe, _I think. My stomach twists in agony. About fifteen feet above the ground, my blanket is caught on a branch. _She was part of my team. _I climb up to the blanket, pull it off, and let it fall to the ground. After I descend back down the tree, I pick it up, and look around for the case.

_My team! What is wrong with me? _The pain in my stomach strengthens, and I breathe in deeply to focus. Luckily, the case landed on a bush, and it didn't even open. I open it, fold the blanket in, and stand back up. I take one last look around, get a chill down my spine when I see Alex again, and I grab the knife quickly, and leave.

* * *

**Penelope:**

I snap awake at the sound of a cannon. Someone just died.

"That was number seven...Or eight...?" Derek's voice is really quiet, but clear. It's an improvement.

"Your voice is better?" I reply, trying to drag attention away from the death.

"Yeah," He says, and it's kind of hard to hear him. "Anyway, I want to try and find a weapon. Maybe we could hunt." He's right; our bread ran out, and we've been eating dandelions since yesterday afternoon. It's not really enough. I nod, and we leave.

* * *

**Emily:**

I'm eating the dried fruit I found in the backpack, woken by the cannon a couple minutes ago. The sun is about twenty minutes above the horizon. I put some banana in my mouth, trying to ignore the beating loneliness that has surrounded me since Ashley...was murdered...

I give up and put the package away, and climb down the tree. I pull the large container out, and, seeing that it barely has any water in it, I pour the remaining liquid into an empty bottle. Now I have three two-serving bottles of water, plus the river and the iodine. I don't really know what to do, so I just lean against a tree, staring at the ground. Scared to put the knife that's in my hand away, or even on my belt, for fear of a person I once thought of as family turning around a bush and slicing my throat.

* * *

**A/N: _Now_ there are 7 ... Anyway, please review, I love the feedback! Stay awesome, my lovelies. :)**


	15. Blackberries

**JJ:**

I unhook my caught shirt from a thorn bush, and continue looking for a place to sleep. Dusk is approaching, and I haven't been able to find anywhere suitable. I see another couple bushes with many plump blackberries growing. I pick a couple, and put some in my mouth. They seem awfully tart for a black-

Everything turns dark. Sh*t! No, they're not poisonous, are they, they can't be! A bright light shines in my face, and I can open my eyes. I'm lying on the ground, coughing up blood. I never even felt the fall. The dark red liquid is all over me. A cold tear runs down my face, but as I look down, I see it's bright red.

I can't go out like this! I fought so hard! Please, God! I need to see Will and Henry one last time! I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I continue coughing and choking. I have to hope that my precious family will be alright. Just this morning, I killed Alex. It seems too long ago.

"I'm sorry, Will!" I cry out in the moment I'm not coughing. My voice quiets as I repeat myself. "I am so sorry." I throw up, and nothing but blood comes out. I faint, and my final thought is of Henry and Will.

* * *

**Derek:**

A cannon fires, and I look at Penelope for her reaction; to make sure she's alright. I can tell she's hurt, but she's obviously trying to hide it.

We're heading towards the Cornucopia, searching for a weapon. The sun is setting, but worry for Penelope's safety with us sleeping without a weapon, after that death, is setting in. Penelope taps my shoulder before picking something up.

Penelope shows a struggle holding the massive sword. I shut my wide open mouth closed as she hands it to me. She picks up the belt as I examine it; it has an enormous iron blade, a leather sheath and belt, and a copper handle with a dark red stone embedded in it for decoration. It's an amazing weapon, and when I practice with it, I find it easy to wield.

"Well, I'm hungry." I say, putting the belt on. "I'm going to go _try _to hunt." I slide the sword into the sheath, doubtful about my hunting skills but knowing I should at least try. I hug Penelope quickly and leave.

* * *

**Penelope:**

My ankles are sore because I've been pacing so long. Derek has been gone for at least an hour now. I'm worried about him and I'm uncomfortable in the growing darkness.

* * *

**David:**

I hear someone whispering to themselves, so I push through the vegetation to see Garcia.

I tell her; "Turn around. I'm armed."

* * *

**Penelope:**

I turn around to see Rossi, threatening me.

"Rossi, you wouldn't-" I'm cut off by someone yelling.

"Hey, Rossi, you son of a-" Derek is running over, but it's too late. I feel the sharp pain in my chest, and the dagger is stabbed in. I fall over, Rossi takes his dagger out, and I feel my back hit the ground.

* * *

**Derek:**

My face getting hot, I swing at David, who dodges. I try again, and this time the blade cuts into his arm. I pause a second, and he runs. I rush to Penelope's side, take her hand in mine, and try to talk to her.

"Win this, sugar shack." She whispers.

"Of course." I kiss her forehead, and she smiles for the last time. A cannon fires, I feel my heart beating faster, my blood getting hotter, and finally I just don't care if someone finds me; I shout out; "I'll kill you, David Rossi, you murdering son of a b*tch!" If someone heard me, let them come. Because I will fight to the death, and I will win. For Penelope.

* * *

**Emily:**

I hear the faint cry of Derek Morgan, and realize Penelope must be dead by David's hand. I think there are 4 left, now. Which means that three more are going to die, probably one of them being me, before anyone gets out, _if_ anyone gets out.

Thinking of the shout again, it must have been loud as h*ll, because it came from across the arena. The force he said that with is the force that Derek will use to get revenge for Penelope's death, and that also means he'll use it to stop anyone from getting in his way.

Terrified, I curl closer to the trunk of the willow tree I'm in, and let the river lullaby my scared soul to sleep.


	16. Spirits Are Down

**David:**

My mind is spinning with guilt and confusion, and I can't find any reason for my being here, in this forest. _Where am I? What the h*ll is going on?_ I see the heavily bleeding injury on my arm, and realize my blood loss may be the reason for my being so disoriented.

I wrap my jacket tightly around the wound, and after a couple minutes, I remember why I'm here, and why I feel so guilty. The cold air chills me without my jacket on, but I deserve that times a hundred thousand.

* * *

**Derek:**

It's been ten minutes. I'm still here, why am I still here? Penelope lies, helpless, dead, on a softer patch of grass. Fate would have it that she would die on something soft and worthy of her. My stomach flips and I replay it in my head.

_Hey Rossi, you son of a- but it's too late. The dagger enters her chest, and she falls. _Something in my memory blurs, but I see him. _He's running. And bleeding, but why? I let him get away. _Sh*t!_ Now my main priority is..._

My mind fails to let me consider that moment again, even though it is forever burned into the backs of my eyelids, to make me see what that f*cking a**h*le did to her every time I close my eyes. My hands are twitching. Why are they twitching?

I finally convince myself that I can't fight Rossi in this panicked, stressed, angry state. I pick everything up, kiss Penelope's forehead. And then I run. Run from the terror, through the darkened night forest as fast as my legs will allow me, faster than my legs will allow me, because soon I'm tripping and taking a face full of mud and sh*t. But I get up begin sprinting again, knowing my struggles are in vain, because no matter how fast, how far, how long I run, I cannot escape the terror. The terror that I wasn't able to protect my team, my family, from being thrown into this hellhole.

* * *

**Emily:**

I wake up a few minutes before dawn, and that's good because I hear an announcement ringing through the arena.

"Attention, contestants." The voice belongs to the man who stood on stage, the Replicator. "There are 4 remaining members, who are: Derek Morgan; Emily Prentiss; Aaron Hotchner; and David Rossi. May the odds be ever in your favor." The announcement ends.

That's it? Just the four of us. My heart beats with excitement; I may get out yet! But the joy drowns in worry as I realize getting out would mean killing Morgan, Hotch, or Rossi. I try to ignore the unsettling coldness that spread throughout my body at those thoughts, and finish the dried beef.

* * *

**Derek:**

I finish cooking the squirrel I just killed and eat. I slept for maybe an hour from dawn until about ten minutes ago before the nightmares made me scream awake.

As I eat, I wonder why it was so easy to get this, when my first attempt at hunting was such a flop. Maybe the fierce hatred for Rossi and the need for revenge coursing through my veins fine-tunes my skills. F*ck, what skills? I chopped it's head clean off.

I eat the whole thing, knowing that my lack of sleep will be a disadvantage next time I want to hunt. If there is a next time. I feel as if we're trapped in a pot of boiling water, and with every death the pot gets hotter. This wicked situation is ending, more will die, and I promised Penelope that I will not be among them. I set out for my revenge. Rossi dies today.

* * *

**David:**

I wipe the sheen of sweat off my forehead. It's about two hours after dawn, and I'm walking across a thin strip of desert. My reason being, I know a river runs at the edge, and I need to refill my water, but I saw Hotch camped out by the Cornucopia, so I can't go through that shortcut. When I finally get to the river, I drink some water, and cross on two huge, flat, rocks. After a couple minutes in the shade of the forest trees, though, I hear a branch break and turn around, ready to defend myself with my dagger in hand.

I see a rock about the size of a flip-phone headed towards me. I turn, but it hits me square in the temple. The pain is instant and blinding, causing me to drop my weapon. My vision splits from the small but thick rock. I fall onto my hands and knees, weak. Prentiss is headed towards me, and I think she has another, a bigger, rock in hand, when she pushes me onto my back and sits on my chest.

* * *

**Emily:**

"You killed Garcia, didn't you?" I hiss. He ignores me, trying to push me off, but obviously struggling against the damage done to his skull when I threw a rock full speed at his temple.

"Well, this is the revenge Derek wants on you." I slit his throat, and he dies almost instantly. A cannon fires, and it seems unusually loud. Good. Everyone should know he's dead.

* * *

**Derek:**

Someone else is dead. But I need to focus. I hear the river behind me, and stop dead in my tracks when I see Rossi's dead body being lifted out of the arena. Suddenly, I hear rustling, and Emily pushes through the vegetation. She raises her hands slightly. She's ten feet away, though, and I see she's only armed with a knife. She must have been clever if she killed-

"You killed Rossi?" I question, holding my sword. She nods slightly. My voice takes on an exhausted tone as I continue. "I'll let you go this time, Emily. For the vengeance of Penelope's death. Now I'm going to go kill Hotch,"

"And we'll see what happens then." Emily finishes my sentence for me. My chest hurts suddenly, and I leave in the direction I came from, breathing too heavily.

* * *

**Aaron:**

_The helicopter...I have to go there...It's the end...the torment will end...my feet are pulled at by roots, but when I look down, nothing...nothing...except, why is there blood on my hands...it wasn't there before...Was it?...there she is...Prentiss..I don't do anything, but before I know it my hand is outstretched and the knife is hitting her back._

* * *

**A/N: So...What do you think? _I_ think that Emily and Derek are treading in dangerous waters, because, as we all know, he can't owe her forever. Please review! Thanks, my lovelies!**


	17. No One Will Win?

**Emily:**

I reach my hand back and slowly pull the knife out. The pain is excruciating, and I turn to see Hotch standing there. His pupils have shrunken to almost nothingness, and it looks like he hasn't bothered to eat anything for the past couple days...unless he can't hunt. I throw my knife, and it hits his calf. _D*mn!_ His face takes on a painful expression as he pulls it out and starts walking towards me.

I'm bleeding a lot, but with my remaining fight, I pull another knife out of the pack, and leap at him, slicing his chest. It's not terribly deep, he pushes me to the ground, and I watch him kneel down to finish me off, but see...Morgan, in the corner of my vision.

* * *

**Derek:**

I hear the scream of Emily, and run towards her. I decide I don't want her to die. I finally reach her, Aaron turns to me, and I stab my knife into his back just as his knife enters my gut.

_Will anyone win this?_ I think as Aaron collapses into his own blood. I clutch my stomach, and we all lie in this clearing, unable to fight. But I see Emily dragging herself, and a knife, towards Aaron.

"Stop!" Emily and I look up to see a helicopter. A ladder drops, and several medics and a SWAT team climb down. I can't believe it. They found us. But my real elation at being rescued is masked by my pain. They wrap harnesses around the passed out Emily and Aaron, but I insist I can climb on my own. Sure enough, I pass out, too, as soon as I reach the helicopter.

There are moments of lying in something soft, and cold, and warm, and so many different feelings, while someone orders me, or someone, to hold still. Where am I?

The softness fades and I find myself lying on the forest floor, the now all-too-familiar feeling of the net in my hands present. I was dreaming?

I hear a shriek. I run towards Penelope. That was a dream, too, then. Maybe I can save her this time. Only when I get there, she's already dead. But it's not Penelope. It's Prentiss. She lies, stake in her gut, in the middle of a forest clearing. And I realize it's a dream when I see Ian Doyle standing over her body.

Only I don't wake up. I fall into an endless pit of flame, burning for what feels like an eternity.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was a short, but, I hope, epic chapter! Did they just get rescued? Did Aaron, who went a little insane, did Emily, who lost her ally, did B-A Morgan just get rescued? Or is it too late? Review, and the next chapter will be up soon! Thank you! **


	18. Hospital Beds and Fractured Dreams

**A/N: Another short chapter. But it does show some important stuff! Hope you like!**

* * *

**Derek:**

I wake up, but don't dare open my eyes for fear of seeing a knife at my throat. When I realize the soft, thin, fabric covering me, and the pillow under my head, I realize I'm alright, that I'm somewhere safe. I open my eyes.

The hospital room is too perfect and white. Where is the mud that I lived with for what felt like an eternity, why is there no blood on my hands, shouldn't my stomach be bleeding too much to survive with? It just doesn't feel right. A nurse passes by my room, sees me, and walks away. A minute later, she's returning with some food for me; water, applesauce, a sandwich, and something that reminds me of Reid: Jello. But thinking of Reid makes me think of his death, and that makes me think of watching Aaron and Emily bleed out, and the pain still ever present where he stabbed me, and stabbing him-

"What happened?" I blurt out, trying to distract myself from my thoughts. "With Prentiss...and...Hotch?" I bite my lip. "Hotchner." I correct myself.

"All three of you had to undergo surgery." The nurse replies. "But you'll be alright. Ms. Prentiss might have to have one more operation, though." I nod, she tells me to eat, and leaves. The clock says it's eight pm.

I eat everything but the Jello, and think again of Reid as I dump the tray into the trash once I've finished. I lie back down and pull the covers to my ears, trying to fight the tears that normally I have no problem with. Eventually I find sleep.

* * *

**Emily:**

I wake up, excruciating pain in my back, my chest, pretty much everything. Silken hospital sheets cover me, and as I look up, I see my mother sitting by my bed.

"Hey, sweetie." My mother says in a voice that must be supposed to sound sweet. "They had to put you through surgery, and there will be another one." She fills me in before I can ask. "But you'll be fine." She finishes as she hugs me. Sitting up causes a great deal of pain, so she lies me down gently.

"There are a couple other things, too." My mother says after a minute or so. "A man came in, claimed he was the Replicator, and dropped a tape off of his..." She swallows. "'Hunger Games'...But he was arrested, and is now awaiting trial. That's good, right?" She tries to encourage me.

"That's great." I force a smile on my face, but think to myself;_ 10 of my family members are dead. One of them I killed. I'd say he won._

* * *

**Derek:**

How long have I been hiking through this forest? A cannon. Another g*d*mn cannon. There's a nagging feeling that this is wrong, that I'm not here. But that doubt is engulfed by fear when I hear Penelope shriek.

I start running for her, but hear a shout; "Morgan, help!" Reid. I start running for him, but Penelope shrieks again. From somewhere else, I hear Alex. And JJ. And everyone. I curl up on the ground when I hear the insane laughter, the never stopping cannons, and put my head between my knees.

"Derek, Derek, wake up!" I open my eyes to see my sister, Sarah, sitting by my bed. I lean over and hug her. It's been two days since I first woke up in the hospital, and I've seen Desiree and my mom, but not Sarah.

"How are the families?" I ask, worried about Henry, and Will, and Mrs. Reid, and everyone.

"They're fine." Sarah replies.

"I love you." I sigh before collapsing back onto the bed.

At around noon, my mother wakes me up because I need to eat. But I hug her a long time before I do. As I eat, I find out I'm going home tonight. She tells me she doesn't want me living alone, so we decide at first I'll just sleep on her couch. And then we drive home.


	19. Epilogue

"_In three words I can some up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."_

_-Robert Frost _

* * *

**Derek:**

It's been a little over three months now, and I quit the BAU. I'm working as a bartender now. I don't enjoy it, but I think returning to the BAU would be a huge mistake.

I get in my car and start driving to someone's house. We haven't seen each other for a long time, but we agreed that it would be a good idea. Start fresh. I walk up to the door of his house, knock, and I almost smile when I see my former Unit Chief open the door.

"Morgan." He nods. "Derek." He corrects himself. We've been trying to drop calling each other by our last names, since we both quit, but after 9 years, it takes some getting used to.

Aaron's lost a lot of weight, but who wouldn't? They've obviously got him on some kind of medication. And a lot of it. His hair shows that starting-to-gray color, and that just adds to my worries. At least his dark pupils have gone back to a normal size. When we walk inside, I see Jack happily playing with his dinosaurs. I guess Aaron got him back. Until he was back to a halfway decent weight and not so sick, Aaron had to let Jack stay with a friend.

When we reach the dining room, there she sits: Emily Prentiss. Underweight, just like me and Aaron, but looking better than when I visited her in the hospital. We embrace, but she seems distracted. I knew things would be difficult for her and Aaron, but I thought she was a little better than this. She smells like antiseptic, and I realize I do too. I've been trying to distract myself, and when I finally made myself stay away from alcohol, I started cleaning obsessively.

"I made something." Aaron says. He walks over to a cabinet, and he walks with such a small limp you wouldn't know it was there if you didn't see him get injured yourself.

The flashbacks return. _The blood, Penelope being stabbed. Rossi being picked out of the arena. Staring at that stage as the Replicator delivered the speech that I fought so hard then but no longer have the strength to do. The knife entering my gut._ _The pain, the crying, the blood..._

"Derek, Derek snap out of it!" I feel Emily's hand on my shoulder, and realize I'm hunched on the ground with my head between my knees, and Jack is staring at me. I stand.

* * *

**Emily:**

Aaron walks back with a small white binder labeled; THE LOST. Seeing him reminds me of the pain, and I feel I'm going to throw up, but remembering his mental state then compared to now, and that he doesn't have a knife, I calm down. Will things ever be the same between us? I don't think so.

"I read the sequels to _The Hunger Games_." Aaron says. "At the end, they made I book. And so did I." Inside the binder is a table of contents, the first ten entries are our team and Strauss, and the rest are all of the other victims the Replicator killed. Each page has a picture, little things written about them, and a letter from a family member saying what they would have said if they could have talked to them one last time.

I look up and see the tears streaming down Aaron's face. The silent ones are worse. I flip to the very back, and see in the little pocket there are three more letters. Derek pulls them out, and I open one of them.

It reads:

_Emily Prentiss,_

_This is a sincere apology regarding what I did to you. It can never be repaid, and I can never punish myself enough. So this is what I did. I wrote a letter. I don't really remember what happened. All I know is that every time I blink, I see your blood on my hands. There is no justification for murder which is what we fought to show when we were in the BAU, and I have failed to listen. _

_Signed, _

_A Man With Many Regrets, Aaron Hotchner. _

"I wrote that when we didn't know whether or not you would make it out of your second surgery." Aaron looks at the floor as he speaks. I don't know if I can forgive him; I should, and I want to, but it seems impossible. The other two letters, Todd and Reid, are similar in format, only that Reid died specifically from the injuries. My heartaches when I think of them, but it stops when I flip to pages 7&8. Former Marine Sergeant Major and Supervisory Special Agent, David Rossi.

I quickly flip to another page, 14&15, but Derek makes me switch again because it's Garcia. Pages 10 and 11. JJ. I look at where each of the entries of our team says 'Killer:' but there is a blank after.

**Aaron:**

"I just got the tape today." I answer the question no one asked. "I was going to fill it in once you've gone."

"We'll help." Emily offers quietly. "You can't do something like that on your own." I nod firmly with my old attitude and confidence, although it feels wrong. Does she know how hard it is to look at her, after what I did?

We go to the table, I send Jack upstairs, and Derek puts the tape in. I swallow hard and think; _This will be harder than being there_ as Derek sits down in a chair between me and Emily, the last living members of the BAU team.

* * *

"_That though the radiance which was once so bright be now forever taken from my sight. Though nothing can bring back the hour of splendor in the grass, glory in the flower. We will grieve not, rather find strength in what remains behind."_

_-William Wordsworth_

* * *

**A/N: This is my final note for this story. Thank you to everyone who read, and this has definitely been one of my favorite stories to write, and my longest one so far. Please leave reviews, and follow! Thank you. :) **


End file.
